Before and After Dawn
by Belle Beau Pre
Summary: /"Eu estarei sempre aqui, antes e depois do alvorecer"/Ele disse beijando minha testa./"Pra sempre, e todos os dias do pra sempre"/.Eu o amava,mas sabia que deveria deixa-lo, para seu bem.//Reneesme&Jabob//
1. Thing from family

Jake corria como um vampiro, e eu não podia negar que gostava da velocidade, sentir o vento em minha pele e por mais que o resto da minha familia dissesse que o Jake fedia, eu amo o seu cheiro.

Nós paramos na beirada do pequeno riacho que corria pela floresta da Peninsula Olympic.Ele se sentou na beirada do riacho e colocou suas pernas dentro d'água, molhando a calça que usava, uma regra que meu pai impôs, Jake deveria estar devidamente vestido toda vez que fosse se encontrar comigo, ele nunca deveria se transformar na minha frente e sempre teria que me pedir permissão pra qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa **mesmo**!

Eu me sentei ao seu lado antes que ele me pedisse.E afundei minhas pernas nuas na água também.

"Nessie..." Ele sussurrava as palavra tão baixo que mesmo pra uma audição como a minha, foi necessario esforço pra entender.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. "_Quero ti falar uma coisa antes, posso?"_.Perguntei sem falar.

"Claro!". Ele parecia aliviado por não ter que começar.

"Já faz cinco anos, e agora eu pareço uma garota de 15 anos...".Eu falava olhando para meus pés embaixo d'água."E como meia-humana eu passo por coisas que minha familia na passa, e apesar de ser dificil eu gosto dessa 'coisa', eu gosto dessas sensações humanas e...".Eu levantei o rosto e olhei diretamente nos seus olhos."Eu não sei como falar isso.É melhor mostrar!".Deslizei minha mão pelo seu braço, musculoso, até parar em sua nuca, ele me olhava com a mesma intensidade que eu.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele, e ele fez o mesmo.Quando nossos lábios se uniram foi algo tão inexplicavel, Jacob era **quente **em todos os sentidos da palavra, eu abri meus lábios para deixar sua lingua penetrar na minha boca, senti suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas.Eu precisava de mais contato, ele me puxou, tendo a mesma nescessidade que eu, e em um movimento involuntario eu passe minha perna direita por cima das sua.Eu estava ajoelha com cada perna de um lado de seu corpo, eu me sentei em suas coxas, nossas caricias ficando cada vez mais atrevidas, suas mãos, agora, apertavam minha cintura e me puxavam junto de seu corpo, e quando ele colocou sua mão na minha pele por entre minha blusa de cetin, eu escutei um rosnado furioso.Nós paramos bruscamente.

"Corra, Jake, Corra!".Mandei empurrando ele que já estava de pé.Ele me olhou com relutancia."Corre! Agora".Eu lhe empurrei tão forte que o fez da um salto de dois metros, eu me olhou ainda teimoso, e eu rosnei.Ele saiu correndo por entre as árvores.

Eu escultei passos muito rápidos, eram sete, e pela rapidez do primeiro tive certeza que era meu pai que liderava a corrida.Dois segundos depois que percebi que não estavam vindo em minha direção, eles estavam indo atrás do Jacob.Corri o mais rápido que pude, até que consegui ficar entre 'eles' e Jacob.

E quando consegui ver meu pai entre as árvores, soltei o rugido mais alto e raivoso que consegui, todos pararam menos _ele_, que continuava a vir na minha direção.Tomei impulsso e pulei, batendo de frente com meu pai, ele estava raivoso, e essa foi a primeira vez que tive medo dele.

_"Pare com isso!"_ Mentelizei, e ele se aborreceu mais, soltando um rugido ensurrecedor, eu rosnei de volta."_Eu não sou mais uma criança.Pare de me tratar como uma!"_.Nós estavamos no chão, eu por cima dele tentando segura-lo.Ele me tirou de cima de si sem esforço nem um.

E quando ele iria re-começar a corrida eu gritei de plenos pulmões."Não,pai! Eu **Amo** ele!" Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos.Ele parou e se virou lentamente pra mim e rosnou de novo, só que não de raiva, esse rosnado continha um tom de negação.

_"Por favor, pai! Não destrua meu coração,não acabe com minha vida."._Eu lhe pedi mentalmente, ajoelhada.

Ele tombou e caiu ajoelhado no chão, antes que eu pudesse chegar perto dele, toda minha familia estava lá.Minha mãe ao lado do meu pai, junto com ela estavam Tio Emmet e a minha Vó Esme.Minhas Tias Alice e Rosalie estavam ao meu lado me ajudando a me levantar, meu Tio Jasper estava entre mim e meu pai, provavelmente tentando acalmar o ambiente.

Me soltei de minhas tias e corri para casa, me deitei na minha cama e me afundei no travisseiro, chorando feito uma criança.

**N/A:**_Oláaaa pessoas !! essa é minha primeira fic do universo de Twilight, espero que gostem e deiixem muiitos comentáarioos ok ??_

_Beeeijos,_

_Thays Cullen. _


	2. The Vampire

_Eu corria o mais rápido que podia, mas não era rápido o bastante.Não pra salva-los._

_A floresta não passava de um borrão, um borrão verde.Eu escultava os rugidos, os uivados e os gritos de dor._

_Logo que entrei na grande clareira pude ver o combate que lá acontecia, minhas duas familias brigando com muita voracidade, no centro da luta estava os dois 'homens' que eu mais amava na minha existencia._

_Edward Cullen, meu pai, e Jacob Black, meu Jake, o amor da minha vida._

_Eles andavam em circulos sem tirar um o olho do outro, eu sabia que meu pai iria ganhar com muita facilidade,não porque Jake não era forte só que meu pai tinha a vantagem de poder saber qual seria o movimento de Jake, mas mesmo assim senti o dever de lhe protejer das presas afiadas do Jake._

_Também queria ficar na frente do Jacob, pra impedir que meu pai o mordesse._

_Como posso escolher um?_

_Quando ví que eles ia se atacar corri e me coloquei no meio dos dois sendo mordida por ambos a ultima coisa que auvi foram varios rugidos e rosnados._

Acordei chorando e gritando.Minha mãe já estava ao meu lado me abraçando.

"Foi só um pesadelo,calma, eu estou aqui minha criança.".Ela me balançava e sua voz saia com um tom musical e relaxante.

"Cadê o papai?".Eu não conseguia ouvir sua respiração, então ele não estava em casa.

"Ele foi caçar...".Sua voz sintiliva, mas mesmo assim ví que estava preocupada."Ele falou que, quando acordasse, era pra ir se encontrar com ele, pra terem uma conversa.".Ela me olhava precupada.

"Eu vou, onde ele está?".Me levantei e comecei a prender o cabelo, não queria ficar cheia de folhas e galhos.

"No Canáda".Eu me virei surpresa, oque, por cargas d'água, ele estava fazendo no Canáda?

"Oque?". Tornei num tom aborrecido.

"Ele não quer que ninguem esculte sua conversa".Oh! Sim, um bom motivo, me acalmei e estava pronta pra correr pela janela, quando ouvi minha mãe me chamar.

"Querida..."Ela me deu um sorriso envergonhado.

"Sim?"

"Você está fedendo...".Ela apontou para minhas roupas, e eu percebi que estava com a mesma roupa com que tinha saido ontem.

"Vou tormar um banho então...".Entrei no banheiro e comecei a me despir, ligei o chuveiro na água gelada.Por mais que gostasse do calor eu também amava o frio, contráditorio eu sei, mas oque posso fazer? Sou um 'ser' complicado.

Assim que sai do banho fui me trocar, coloquei um vestido azul simples e um short por baixo, não gostava de usar roupas apertadas quando ia correr.Dei um tchau apressado pra minha mãe e pra tia Rose e Alice, que estavam em casa e fizeram questão de tirar uma foto minha com o vestido.

Ao passar pelo o riacho que ficava atrás de casa eu tirei meus sapatos e dixei no alto de uma árvore, corri sem preocupações, uma das melhores coisas em ser vampira era a correr a velociades extremas, é tão bom, tão libertador!

Depois de 5 minutos eu já estava no Canáda, minha pele quente fazia a neve derreter, o vento gelado fazia meu cabelo voar.Diminui a velociade quando senti o cheiro do meu pai, pulei do alto de uma árvore, dei uma cambalhota, e pousei no chã silenciosamente, corri mais um pouco, seguindo o cheiro dele, até o alto de uma montanha.Ele estava de costa pra mim, quando estava a um passo seu ele se virou lentamente olhando pro chã de uma forma envergonhada.

Analisei seu rosto e percebi que eu já mais poderia odia-lo, muito menos machuca-lo, e sei que mesmo que ele fizesse algo que me machucasse eu nunca consegueria odia-lo, pois meu amor por ele é maior do que qualquer outro sentimento.

Ele levantou o rosto em resposta ao meu pensamento.Eu dei um passo a frente ficando quase encostada a ele, acabei com a distancia entre nós e enlacei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de aço dele.

"Eu te amo minha pequena...".Ele beijou meu cabelo e me apertou contra seu corpo."mais do que você conseguiria imaginar!".

Eu sorri em seu peito, levantei a boca na altura de seu ombro e mordi ele.Ele soltou uma risada alta que parecia um urso sufocando em resposta.

"Você também não!".Ele resmungou.

"_Oque que eu fiz?"_ Perguntei mentalmente.

"Já basta o Emmet dizendo que quando dou risada pareço um urso sufocando.".Oh! Como dei risada com essa resposta, tive que me soltar dele, me sentei no chão e fikei dando risada por uns 2 minutos, enquanto ele dava risada também, mas de uma forma menos exagerada."Já basta, já deu muita risada as minhas custas.".Seu tom ainda era de brincadeira.

"Tanya falou que gostaria de te ver."

"Como?"

"Nós vamos visita-la."

"Hoje?"

"Sim, porque? Se você não quiser tudo bem.".Ele ficou chatedo com minha reação.

"Claro que quero ir! Só que olhe pra mim.".Ele fez oque eu pedi e me analisou da cabeça aos pés.

"Não entendi.".Pra um cara que tem um século de estudo ele até que é lerdinho.Ele sorriu denovo, acho que ele ouviu.

"Eu estou horrivel!".Olhei pra mim mesma, o vestido não era feio, mas não era oque gostaria de estar vestindo pra visitar meus tios queridos, olhei pro meu pé e lembrei." E eu estou descalça!".

"Você está linda, como sempre.".Ele retrucou.

"E você tem uma péssima visão". Respondi apontado o dedo pra ele, que sorriu.

"Então vamos as compras?".Ele ainda sorria.

"Isso soua melhor na voz da Tia Alice.".Agora ele voltou a dar uma risada alta.

Em um movimento rápido ele me jogou sobre suas costas e eu me agarrei a ele usando minha pernas e meus braços."Segure firme, _spider-mokey_!".

Ele era muito mais rápido do que eu, mesmo com um peso a mais.

Enquanto corriamos ele me perguntou."Toronto ou Ottawa?".

"Ottawa!".

Derrepente ele começou a correr mais rápido._Exibido!_ pensei alto.Ele deu um salto enorme, esquecendo que eu não voava, e antes de chegarmos ao chão eu me desprendi dele e comecei a correr o mais rápido que podia.

"Uma corrida?".Ele perguntou me utrapassando."Se prepare para peder, criança.".

Mesmo com todo meu esforço eu não conseguia nem chegar perto da velociade que ele conseguia sem o minimo esforço, paramos quando vimos os prédios da capital.

"Vamos alugar um carro.".Meu pai falou, ele tinha uma certa paixão por _'brinquedos' _caros.

Fomos andando, como humanos, pra uma loja de carros e motos._"Eu não acho que esses carros sejam pra ser alugados"_.Pensei.

"Eu sei". Edward me respondeu em um assovio baixo, claro! Ele iria comprar um.

Tinha varios modelos modernos, Ferraris, Porches, Alfas-romeu, carros realmente lindos, mas eu me apaixonei foi por uma moto vermelha.Lendo meus pensamentos meu pai olhou a moto que eu adimirava.

"Quanto é essa?".Perguntou para o vendedor.

"Essa é a Hayabusa GSX 1300R, o novo modelo da Suzuki, ela custa U61.200.00" O vendedor respondeu olhando para a roupa do meu pai, que usava um jeans, sapatos e uma blusa preta de frio.Se ele soubesse que meu pai pode comprar todos os carros e motos dessa loja.

"Você gostou querida?".Edward perguntou a mim.

"Sim, mas tem prata?".Perguntei para o vendedor, que olhava boquiaberto.

"Tem preta, vermelha e prata.".Ele podia ter respondido só que sim.

"Ótimo, então vou comprar a moto e aquela jaqueta preta e os capacetes.".Como se nós precisassemos."Pode ser á vista?".O vendedor arregalou os olhos com a pergunta.

"P-pode".Ele gaguejou.

Depois de longas duas horas, e um bom caxê pro vendedor e pro gerente, meu pai conseguiu que levassemos a moto no dia, ela estava sem placa, claro, mas não era algo que não podesse ser resolvido depois.

Saimos da loja, meu pai dirigindo e eu atrás com a jaqueta que ele havia comprado, ambos usando capacetes.

Ele estacionou a moto em frente a uma loja de roupa feminina da marca **Victory Ford**¹, uma das minhas marcas prediletas.  
Eu entrei na frente e comecei a olhar os modelos, logo uma vendedora simpatica veio me atender.Antes de qualquer coisa ela me olhou de cima a baixo, demorando um pouco nos meus pés descalços, eu sorri pra ela, ela ficou encantada como todos ficam ao me ver.

"Posso lhe ajudar?".Perguntou simpatica, eu senti a mão de Edward na minha cintura, a mulher ficou sem respirar por uns 10 segundos.

"Achou algo querida?".Ele perguntou pra mim, deixando a mulher mais deslumbrada.

"Sim, adorei esse vestido vermelho.".Mostrei pra ele o vestido que havia encontrado, ele era vermelho sangue, apertado no busto e o resto folgado, e terminava dois palmos acima do joelho.

"É lindo, vá exprementar!".Ele me empurrou para um provador, coloquei o vestido, só que não conseguia fecha-lo.

Abri um pouco a porta do provador, a vendedora estava do lado da porta."Você poderia me ajudar?".Ela respondeu que sim e entrou no provador comigo, fechou o ziper nas costas e alisou o tecido nas costas.

"Ficou perfeito!".Ela disse sorridente."Você tem sorte, meu namorado não me deixaria usar algo que não fosse abaixo do joelhos.".Ela comentou ainda sorrindo.

"Ele não é meu namorado...".Ela me olhou com vergonha."É meu pai!".Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Seu pai?"

"Sim!".Ela respirou fundo e arrumou sua expressão.

"Vamos ver oque ele achou?".

Eu não respondi, apenas sai do provador.

"Você está simplismente linda, não que isso seja novidade".Ele veio ao meu encontro, pegou minha mão direita e me rodou."Agora, sapatos.".

A vendedora nos levou até a seção de sapatos.

"A Srta. deve saber que a nossa marca não produz sapatos, esse são da parceiria da **Victory Ford **com a marca **Jimmy Choo**" Eu reconhcei alguns sapatos que tenho e também vi modelos novos.Exprementei alguns até comprar uns cinco que gostei mais o que iria usar hoje pra visitar Tanya, comprei também mais 7 vestidos.

Saimos da loja com umas 8 sacolas.

"Bom vamos pras montanhas."Eu fui carragando as sacolas , quando chegamos a uma floresta branca ( por causa da neve) paramos no meio das arvores.

"Eu vou me trocar, um minuto".Disapareci em meio as árvores e troquei de roupa ali mesmo.

"Vamos?".Meu pai acenou que sim com a cabeça, eu montei na garupa da moto e ele voltou a dirigir, só que agora sem os capacetes e muito mais rápido, passando 'voando' por entre as árvores, paramos em frente a um grande monte de neve.

"Dáqui vamos a pé.".Pulei da moto para o pico do monte enquanto isso Edward escondia a moto e as compras no meio da neve, como se alguem fosse vir até aqui."Vamos!".Ele começou a correr, só que agora era só por diversão.

Uns segundos depois eu já podia ver a grande casa creme no meio da neve Eleazar já estava na porta nos esperando antes mesmo de chegarmos lá.Corri para os braços dele, lhe dando um grande beijo e mostrando minha saudade.

"Também estava com saudade.".Ele respondeu, e se solto do meu abraço dando outro em meu pai."Você mudou muito!".Disse pra mim."Entrem!Entrem!".

Carmem estava em pé na entrada, dei outro abraço nela e mostrei a imagem do nosso ultimo encontro pra ela."Você cresceu tanto!".Eu apenas sorri e fui para os braços de Tanya.

"Nessie,Nessie, minha sobrinha preferida!".Claro que eu era a unica sobrinha dela, mas oque vale é a intesão.

"Deixe um pouco pra mim!".Brincou Kate me tirando dos braços de Tanya e me puxando pros seus.

"Nessie!".Escultei a voz entusiasmada de Garret chamando.Soltei-me de Kate e pulei para os dele, Garret era um dos vampiros mais fortes e brincalhões que conhecia, ele me apertou contra seus peito de aço."Uma mordida, vamos!".A Kate deu risada com o pedido dele, e eu apenas lhe mordi com toda a força que tinha, ele soltou uma gargalhada e ainda rindo disse pra mim."Está mais forte, não o bastante, mas muito forte!".Sempre que nos encontravamos ele pedia pra eu lhe morder, só para medir minha força.Eu dei uma risada alta e ele me jogou pra cima, como se faz com uma criança, ai que eu notei que havia mais alguem na casa, um vampiro.Ele tinha a pele mais palida do que a minha e os olhos eram cor de ouro, ouro derretido, seu cabelo era dourado, nem loiro nem castanho, mas sim o tom mais lindo de dourado que já vi.Alto, esgio e imensamente lindo.

Edward levantou uma sobranselha e sorriu com a minha afirmação.Eu apenas rolei meus olhos.

"Esse é Gabriel, um visitante, sua dieta é a mesma que sua Edward.".Carmem comentou, meu pai foi até Gabriel e o comprimentou com um aperta de mãos.

"Prazer, Edward Cullen!".

Eu como educada garota fiu o comprimentar também."Reneesme Cullen, mas por favor me chame de Nessie ou Réene!".Ofereci minha mão no comprimento, ele se abaixou e beijou as costa da minha mão, fazendo eu ficar rubra.

"Gabriel Von Garnier, encantado!".Sua voz era aveludada como a do meu pai só que muito mais melodiosa e macia, fiquei mais vermelha com esse pensamento."Oh! Seu coração bate, sua pele é quente! Mas como?".Ele ainda segurava minha mão, sua pele era tão gelida como a de qualquer outro vampiro.

"Meia-vampira, meia-humana.".Respondi e ele sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e afiados.

"Isso explica muita coisa.".Ele olhou para minha bochechas rubras e sorriu mais ainda, e acho que fiquei mais vermelha ainda.Olhei para o resto da sala, todos nos observavam, meu pai me olha com um olhar especulativo, foi ai que lembrei de Jake, meu Jake.Soltei a mão de Gabriel e Edward parou de sorrir.


	3. Angry and Kisses

Eu corria na frente, com raiva.

Meu pai ia dirigindo a moto enquanto eu e Gabriel iamos correndo, mas eu me recusava a correr lado a ele.

Não que ele fosse mal educado, ao contrario, ele era perfeito demais.

Edward havia lhe convidado pra passar uns dias lá em casa, ele corria na velocidade da moto, levando sua mala e minhas compras.Meu pai saiu da estrada e entrou no meio da floresta.

"Oque foi?".Minha raiva era notável em cada palavra.

"Estamos chegando na fronteira, vou carregando a moto daqui em diante.".Ele desceu da moto e a levantou sem nem um esforço, e começo a correr em uma velociade mais lenta do que seu normal.Eu peguei minhas compras dos braços de Gabriel e corri o mais rápido que podia e Gabriel corria lado a lado com meu pai.

Cheguei em casa antes deles.

"Vou a La Push!".Todos na sala me olharam cuidadosos, minha raiva aumentava a cada instante.

Sem esperar resposta eu sai pela janela e fui até a pequena casa vermelha da reserva, chegando perto pude sentir o cheiro de Seth, Leah e Rachel, eu adorava o Seth e a Rachel mas odiava a Leah, ela vivia na cola do meu Jake.

Bati na porta, quem atendeu foi Rachel, ela sorria e meu deu um beijo no lado do rosto."Jake está lá encima, ele já desce!".Eu escultei o barulho de um guarda-roupa sendo aberto e senti o cheiro de shampoo, ele acabou de sair do banho, sorri.Entrei na casa e dei um oi pra Seth e pra Leah que estavam na cozinha, quando iamos pra sala, Jake apareceu com o cabelo molhado e de calção e uma blusa de botão.

Ele me abraçou e o tempo parou, só haviamos eu e ele na sala, todos, a meu ver, haviam sumido.Quando ele se afastou o bastante pra eu poder ver seu rosto eu segurei seu rosto na minhas mãos e o beijei, ele correspondeu colocando as mãos na minha cintura e me apertando contra si.Eu lembrei do nosso antigo beijo, o meu primeiro.Sem perceber eu estava _'mandando'_ imagens retorcidas pra ele, eu também as via, eram apenas cores se misturando.Ele se soltou delicadamente e sorrindo.

"Whoa!".Ele colocou a mão em sua cabeça e pareceu meio tonto.

"Descuple.".Murmurei envergonhada.

"Que nada, foi legal! Algo diferente.".Ele sorria feliz.

"Você fala isso do beijo ou de outra coisa?".Perguntou Leah, com uma voz irritantemente sarcástica.

"Acho que é do look da Nessie!".Respondeu Seth sorrindo, ele era o contrario da irmã, era simpatico, brincalhão, fofo, educado, etc...

Jacob me olho dos pés a cabeça e seu sorriso agora era meio travesso.Chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou."Isso tudo é pra mim?".Eu fiquei vermelha com a pergunta, essa reações involuntarias do meu corpo as vezes conseguem ser muito irritantes.

"Na verdade, acabei de chegar da casa de Tanya.".Ele me olhou confuso quando eu comecei a ficar com raiva, minha voz revelava tudo."Vamos caminhar?".Ele olhou para Seth, uma pergunta silenciosa, que acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Ele segurou minha mão e, juntos, saimos da casa dele.Andamos até as árvores que ficam do lado de sua casa, chegando lá eu me abaixei e tirei o sapato de salto que usava e ele me segurou pela cintura com a mão esquerda e me virou para que ficasse de frente a ele colocando a outra mão na minha cintura e me puxando para outro beijo.

Sem ninguém olhando esse beijo foi muito melhor e meu coração, que já bate muito rápido normalmente, começou a bater em uma velocida louca, minhas emoções começaram a fundir minha mente fazendo a mesma com a dele e quando isso aconteceu pude sentir ele sorrindo no meio do beijo.Coloquei minhas mão esquerda na sua nuca e a outra estava infiltrada no espaço entre um botão e outro, sentido sua pele quente e macia, o barulho do botão fugindo foi oque nos fez despertar.

Ambos estavamos sem folego, eu estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito o segurando pela camisa e ele me segura pela cintura e estava com a cabeça em cima da minha.

"Oops!".Murmurei enquanto colocava a mão no buraco que ficou em sua camisa com a falta de um botão.

"Assim você me mata!".Ele sorria lindamente.

"Tenho que ir pra casa!".Havia me esquecido da visita e também não posso ficar muito tempo longe de casa com Jake.

"Quer que eu vá com você?".Perguntou ele.

"Adoraria sua companhia.".Sorri pra ele.

"Vou trocar de blusa, já volto.".Ele sumiu me deixando sozinha e de pernas bambas, me sentei no tronco de uma árvore pra não cair.Ele voltou antes mesmo de me acomodar, agora usava uma blusa polo azul.

Me aforeceu a mão pra levantar e eu aceitei."Vamos!".Mas quando ia moceçar a correr ele me puxou e lá estavamos denovo, frente a frente.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?".Ele parecia inseguro.

"Claro!".

"É verdade oque você disse para o Edward ontem?".Ele estava completamente inseguro agora suas mão sobre as minhas estavam tremulas.

"Oque?".Perguntei.Agora ele estava meio nervoso.

"Você disse que me ..."Antes dele terminar a frase eu lhe abracei ficando na ponta do pé pra alcançar seu ouvido.

"Sim! Eu te amo, não que você não soubesse disso.".Sussurrei pra ele.

Ele me levantou no ar e me rodou, quando voltei a terra nós no beijamos novamente.

Esse beijo foi diferente dos outros, foi calmo e suave sem preça, sem preocupações.

Nos separamos e, de mãos dadas, começamos a correr.

Lembrei de uma coisa! Puxei sua mão o parando bruscamente.

"Que foi?".Perguntou ele assustado.

"Quero saber de uma coisa, depois de ontem ...".Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com a lembrança da 'cena' de ontem, respirei fundo e continuei."você já virou lobo depois de ontem?".Ainda estava vermelha.

"Não por que?".Ele estava confuso.

"Sabe, essa coisa de um ler a mente do outro não é legal.".Pela sua expressão pude ver que ele entendeu oque eu queria dizer que ele havia entendido.

"Isso será um problema.".Então um sorriso se formou em seus lábios."Veja pelo lado bom, só duas pessoas saberão oque tem na minha cabeça, não que seja novidade pra eles, já que eu só penso em você".

Voltamos a correr.

Entrei em casa (a casa da fámilia não a da minha mãe), tia Alice veio correndo até mim e sorriu me abraçando e foi abraçar o Jake depois, ela e minha mãe eram as unicas vampiras da casa que abraçavam ou tinham tanta proximidade com Jake.

Percebi que meu pai ainda não estava em casa, estranho, era pra eles já terem chego."Cadê o papai?".Pergunteu olhando pra tia Alice.

"Ele e Gabriel pararam pra lanchar."Obvio que ela já sabia que tinhamos visita."E eu adorei o vestido.".Sorri e ela correspondeu.

Puxei Jake até o quarto que era do meu pai, mas que agora era meu.

Ele se sentou na enorme cama que ficava no meio do quarto e perguntou."Oque vamos fazer?".

"Vou me trocar!".Fui na direção do guarda-roupa e comecei a procurar alguma roupa pra usar, havia milhares de blusas sapatos shots calças e etc, oque deixava tudo muito mais dificil de escolher, me virei i ví que ele me olhava com um sorriso diferente, meio sapeca um pouco maroto.

"Você fica bem de vermelho!".Me virei de novo, ficando de costas pra ele, ele não precisava ver que eu ficava vermelha a cada comentario seu.Escolhi um short jeans e uma blusa de cetim vermelha.

"Já volto!".Corri até o banheiro e me troquei rapidamente, voltei pro quarto, ele mexia nos meus livros.

"E agora oque quer fazer?".Perguntou se virando e me encarando.

Fui até ele coloquei minha mão na sua nuca, mostrei nosso penultimo beijo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta que mais parecia um uivado misturado com uma latida, era muita engraçada.

_"Cachorro idiota"_.Ouvi minha tia Rose falando lá embaixo.

"_Não seja chata"_.Ouvi tia Alice replicar.

Jake riu mais alto com o comentario, agora sua risada estava bem mais proxima de um latido, eu dei risada com o som.

Aos poucos ele parou de rir e ainda sorrido comentou."Acho que não dá!".

Eu me joguei na minha cama e ele puxou a cadeira do computador até a beirada da cama e se sentou.Me sentei também, ficando frente a frente á ele, só que com uma distancia, muita grande pro meu gosto, entre nós.

"Você era mais civilizada.".Ele estava falando do meus pensamentos.

"Sempre fui meia-vampira, ou seja, muito selvagem!".Respondi dando um sorriso vitorioso.

"Uma selvagem muito civilizada.".Escultei a risada grossa do tio Emmet lá embaixo."Então que é esse Gabriel?".Minha raiva voltou, e ele percebeu isso.

"Um vampiro amigo do Garret, ele estava na casa de Tanya de passagem, mas é claro que meu pai tinha que convida-lo pra vir pra cá!".Despejei tudo dando um rigido sufocado e quase gritando no final.

_"Ela não gosta dele?"_Escultei minha mãe perguntando.

_"Não sei! É dificil ve-lá, mas acho que não, Edward ficará muito bravo com algo."._Tia Alice respondeu.

"Você não gosta dele?".Jake me perguntou.

"Não é isso, eu apenas não gosto da presença dele.Ele até que é legal!".Ele está confuso.

"Estou muito confuso agora."

"Não quero falar nisso agora!".

"Sobre oque você quer falar?".

Me aproximo dele e coloco minha mão na sua bochecha e mostro uma cena de um filme onde um garoto pede uma menina em namoro."Então?".Estou insegura, e se ele não me quiser como namorada?

"Já tinha pensado em pedir isso, mas bom...É meio deificil com 8 ouvidos atentos a tudo que falo".Seu sorriso era sarcástico."Mas é claro que pediria, só basta você responder.".

"Como se você não soubesse que eu diria que sim!".Ele me olha radiante.

"Isso é um sim?".À alegria dele é apalpavel, sorrio com ele.

"Com toda a certeza, é um sim!".Ele levanta em um salto me pega pela a cintura e me gira no ar.Só que de repente ele para e me coloca no chão.

"Que foi?".

"Chegaram!".Sua voz está tensa assim como sua postura.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Resposta aos comentario:**

**Cat e Dani:** Nãoo sei se o Gabriel pode ser consederado um rival já que a Nessie ama o Jake , mas com certeza ele e Jacob não serão grandes amigos.Obg pelo comentário .. adorei a fic Anoitecer, continue comentando .. Beiijos !!

**TatyPerry:** Ele ée mesmo demais néah ?? Edward é simplismente a personificação da perfeição ..Obg pelo comentarioo .. xD

**Vick Moreira:**Que boom que estáa gostando xD, vou tentar não ficar sem postar muito tempo ok?? Obg pelo comentario espero por mais ;

**Paulinha-Chan:** Obrigadinhoo faço oque posso .. não sou muito boa escritora , mas fazer oque?? Pelo menos tenho vocês minha leitoras malucas que gostam ..saushaushau .. Brigaaadinho pelo cometario xD


	4. Seeing

Jake estava com uma cara estranha, como se ele já não gostasse de Gabriel.

Nós descemos as escadas em uma velociade e eu estavamos de mão dadas, e ao pararmos ele me elaçou pela cintura, protetoramente.

Eles estavam entrando em casa Gabriel andava com leveza, como se não tocasse o chão, uma dança nas pai andava de um jeito mais humano, mas ainda assim com graça e leveza.

Ao entrar ele logo olhou para Jake, ele tentou disfarçar a careta que fez ao sentir o cheiro de gostei dele estar encomodado, uma vontade de rir tomou conta de mim e quando ele enrrugou o nariz eu não consegui me segurar, dei uma risadinha abafada e fina, Jake olhou para mim confuso e eu lhe mostrei a graça.

Toda a familia estava na sala.

"Está é minha esposa, Bella".Edward segurou a mão de minha mãe e a apresentou para Gabriel.

"O nome faz juz a pessoa" Respondeu ele galanteador com um aceno de cabeça.

"Obrigado, é um prazer!" Conhecia bem minha mãe pra saber que ela estava envergonhada.

Meu pai foi até onde Esme estava." Minha mãe, Esme!".

"É um prazer conhece-la!" Ele fez o mesmo aceno de cabeça pra ela.

"Alice e Jasper!". Jasper levantou a mão para cumprimenta-lo e ao tocar a mão dele, ambos se separam imediatamente como se ouvessem tomado um choque.

"Wow!" Ele exclamou com um sorriso no rosto "Muito talentosa sua familia, Edward, sua filha quebra esculdos e pode mostrar seus pensamentos para outras pessoas, você lê mentes, seu irmão pode sentir e mudar as emoções que sentimos, estou louco para ver o resto!" Todos nós olhamos para ele boqueabertos.

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou Alice com sua voz de sinos, então fechou os olhos e os abriu com um sorriso nos lábios "Que legal! Você pode me ajudar!" Eu olhei para Edward e parecia que ele também sabia a resposta.

"Seria legal da parte de vocês nos enteirarem do que 'tá rolando!" Emmet disse.

"Ele consegue sentir, copiar e intensificar os poderes dos outros" Ele estava tão intrigado quanto me apertou mais contra si, como se Gabriel fosse nos atacar.

"Você esqueceu de mencionar que eu consigo ser imune aos poderes que consigo copiar" Gabriel falou sorrindo, e começou andar até onde tia Rose e tio Em estavam.

"_Não se preocupe, não irá acontecer nada!"_ Eu lhe falei em pesamento, mesmo assim ele não relaxou, seus musculos estavam contraidos.

"Vocês devem ser Rosalie e Emmet, certo?" Gabriel perguntou olhando para meus tios, Emmet avaliou se ele era ou não confiavel e por fim decidiu que sim e levantou a mão para cumprimentalo "É um prazer!" Disse ele ao aceitar a aperto de Emmet, para minha tia Rosalie fez apenas um aceno de cabeça.

"Hey! Gabriel, me ajuda?" Tia Alice perguntou como se fossem grandes amigos, e novamente todos ficaram confusos.

"Será um prazer!" Ele respondeu com uma pequena reverência, ele devia ser vampiro a muito tempo, pessoas atuais não fazem reverencias.

Ele foi andando até ela e parou quando tio Jazz ficou na frente de Alice.

"Não se preocupe, Jazz, ele não irar me machucar!" Alice disse com sua voz extremamente melodiosa, Jasper saiu aos poucos da frente dela para ficar ao seu lado pronto para atacar.

Gabriel terminou o percusso, colocou a mão esquerda sobre e tempora dela e a direita sobre sua própria tempora ambos se olhavam intensamente.A sala ficou tensa, não sei se era o sentimento de cada um ou se era apenas tio Jazz nos manipulando sem tirou a mão direita de sua tempora para colocar do outro lado da cabeça de Alice, ele fechou os olhos e ela arregalou os dela e um sorriso se formou em seu lábios.

"Você vê?" Perguntou ele ao abrir os olhos.

"Pela primeira vez!" Exclamou ela entusiasmada, ela se soltou dele e pulou nos braços de Jasper. "Eu vi! Eu vi!" Ela dava pulinhos o fazendo a dar pulinhos também.

"Oque ela viu?" Perguntou mamãe curiosa para Edward.

"Reneesme e Jacob!" Respondeu ele com uma voz perplexa.

"Como?" Perguntou Rose.

"Ele intensificou os poderes dela!" Explicou.

Todos olharam para Gabriel que exibia um sorriso no rosto, eu sei que isso está indo contra oque eu disse á pouco tempo, mas ele era irritantemente lindo! Ele me olhou e seu sorriso aumentou.

"Obrigado!" Exclamou ele ainda sorrindo, Jake me encarou confuso."E é um prazer conhece-lo!" Termnou olhando para Jake.

"_Vampiro idiota!"_ Pensei, dividindo esse pensamento com Jake.

"Seja educada!" Mandou Edward.

Ah! Isso me encheu, se já não bastasse meu pai lendo minha mente, aparece mais um pra acabar com minha vida! "_Saiam da minha cabeça! Os dois!"_ Pensei irritada.

"Isso é muito mais do que posso aguentar!" Falei meio que grunindo. "Eu vou pra casa!" Terminei puxando Jake comigo.

"Você sabe das regras!" Tornou Edward quando passei pela porta.

Claro que eu sabia, quando eu e Jake estivessemos sozinhos na minha casa, só podiamos ficar na sala e sentados se fizessemos algo indevido ele não pudesse ouvir!

As vezes eu amaria ser normal!

______________________________

**N/A: **Primeiramente quero dar boas-vindas a minha beta que me ajudou com meus terriveis erros de português ! ..

Oiiie gntee !! tdoo beem **??** esse capitulo ficou bem menor do que eu pensei que ficaria **.. **me desculpem por isso **!** É que estou cheiia de coisa pra fazer **!!** Eu esperoo muiiitos comentariios oks **??** e prometo responder aos comentarios no proximo capitulo **,** pois estou se tempo agora **.. **e eu vou dar uma dica do que vai ter no proximo capitulo:

**PRÉVIA 'PARA VCÊES xD**

__________________________________________________________________xXxXx____________________________________________________________

_Eu vi seus musculos se contrairem, ele nos olhou e parou seu olhar sobre Jake, tenho certeza que estava congitando a idéia de ataca-lo ou não!_

__________________________________________________________________xXxXx____________________________________________________________


	5. Mia Cantantebetado

Seus olhos brilharam de um jeito que me fez parar de me mover, para apenas observá-lo.

"Ness?" Eu voltei a me mover, balançando as pernas.

Estávamos conversando sentados em árvores, ele estava sentado em um galho a uns dois metros de mim.  
Havia se passado uma semana desde a chegada de Gabriel. Ele já estava morando conosco, pois logo após eu sair da sala com o Jake, Alice viu Gabriel já fazendo parte da nossa família. Então ela correu para fazer da sala de vídeo um quarto para ele e agora ele fazia parte da – já enorme- família Cullen.

"Sim?" Ele pulou da onde estava para meu galho, o que fez a árvore da uma sacudida.

"Eu sei que já passamos dessa fase, mas quero fazer isso da maneira certa, então só repita a resposta!" Eu o olhei sem entender. Então Jake colocou sua mão dentro do bolso e tirou de lá uma caixinha de madeira em forma de coração, onde eu percebi que havia gravado na tampa '_Renesmee Cullen'_ e embaixo do meu nome estava o dele '_Jacob Black'._

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, você quer namorar comigo?" Ele abriu a caixinha e dentro dela havia duas alianças, ambas de cor chumbo bem escuras.

"É claro que sim!" Seu sorriso me fez sorrir mais ainda. "Agora que é oficial, melhor meus pais ficarem sabendo!" Jake apenas me puxou do galho nos fazendo cair de uma altura próxima a uns 20 metros. Quando eu era menor, ele vivia fazendo isso, eu sempre me assustava, mas amava a forma com que ele me agarrava pra eu não me machucar. E da mesma forma, ele me agarrou, fazendo meu rosto ficar em seu peito nu, ele havia tirado a camisa, com a minha permissão.

Eu nunca tinha parado para identificar o cheiro dele, mas agora inspirando seu peito, pude sentir com clareza seu odor. Ele cheirava a chuva e também cheirava a madeira, era delicioso, excitante.

Quando chegamos no chão ele percebeu meu sorriso bobo.

"Que foi?" Perguntou com uma curiosidade clara.

"Seu cheiro!" Foi uma resposta vaga, e pela sua expressão ele havia interpretando errado.

"Eu sei, não é lá muito agradável!" Respondeu rabugento.

"Ao contrario, eu amo! Você cheira a chuva e a madeira, é o melhor aroma que já senti!" Jake sorriu, eu nunca havia dito isso para ele, mas quando ele sorria assim parecia que o dia ficava mais iluminado.

Ele segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos, que conseguiram cobrir do meu pescoço a minha bochecha, eu sabia o que viria a seguir, então coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e o puxei para perto de mim, ele deu aquele sorriso infantil antes de juntar nossos lábios.

O beijo começou como sempre, calmo, mas eu queria mais, como sempre. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava tão próxima de Jake com ele sem blusa. Minhas mãos deslizaram para sua barriga, eu sentia a estranha necessidade de passar a mão por todo e qualquer pedaço do seu corpo. Jake suspirou em meio ao beijo e foi me empurrando às pressas para trás, até que esbarrei em uma arvore, e lá estávamos nós de novo, sucumbindo aos nossos desejos.

Então do nada, ele parou indo pra longe de mim.

"Que foi?" Perguntei aturdida.

"Eu estou apenas separando o que eu quero do que é melhor para você, Ness!" Respondeu ele quase sufocando.

"O que você quer pode ser o melhor para mim!" Respondi, ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma louca.

Então deu um meio sorriso.

"Você não sabe do que está falando!" Me aproximei dele, sem jamais deixar que nossos olhos se desgrudassem. Fiquei na ponta do pé, perto do seu ouvido.

"Pode ter certeza que eu sei" Ouvi Jake suspirar baixo.

"Não, não sabe! Agora, por favor, Nessie, pare de testar meu autocontrole!" Sua voz saiu entrecortada.

Peguei suas duas mãos e coloquei cada uma de uma lado do meu corpo e coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés.

"Então, apenas me beije, Jake!" Ele revirou os olhos e obedeceu.

Suas mãos apertavam minha cintura, ele se inclinou sobre mim enlaçando seus braços na minha cintura, e então voltou à postura normal, me levando junto, me tirando do chão.

Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos, eu me senti escorregar, e para não ter que ficar em pé enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura.

Ele me soltou e me colocou no chão.

"Que foi agora, Jake?" Tentei disfarçar minha irritação.

"Calma, Ness vamos com calma, ok?" Ele sorria com minha irritação

"Pra que calma?"

"Para que os 9 vampiros na sua casa não me dividam entre eles."

"Nove?"

"O Gabriel iria ajudar!" Revirei os olhos.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou seu braço no meu ombro.

"Então, você não está animada com a idéia de que eu estou indo assinar minha sentença?" Perguntou animado, apenas revirei os olhos e comecei a correr pra casa, pra casa dos meus pais.

Não demorou nem um segundo para ouvi-lo correndo comigo.

Parei em frente minha casa, escutei os passos de três vampiros lá, Jake já estava ao meu lado. Ele também sabia que Gabriel estava lá e pareceu não gostar da idéia.

Nos olhamos e seus lábios formaram as palavras _'Eu te Amo' _, eu sorri e segurei sua mã a porta com a mão livre e entramos.

"Pai, mãe, temos algo pra falar!" Meus pais apareceram param na nossa frente e Gabriel ficou encostado na parede no canto da sala. Meu pai nos olhou confuso, e eu que pensava que nem precisaria falar para ele, que ele saberia de tudo quando eu entrasse em casa.

Edward olhou para Gabriel que fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça, eu sabia que eles estavam tendo uma conversa mental. Minha mãe seguiu o olhar do meu pai, e mesmo confusa não se importou em estar de fora da conversa.

"O que aconteceu querida?" Ela ainda não havia notado a aliança em minha mão direita.

"Eu e Jake estamos namorando!" Respondi rapidamente com medo de a voz falhar.

Foi fácil entender as expressões deles.

Minha mãe tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e seus olhos estavam e nossas mãos, ela ficou mais boba ao ver as alianças.

Edward nos olhava sem expressão nem uma em seu rosto, mas ainda assim eu entendi tudo que aquela face queria dizer, ele estava se controlando.

"Há quanto tempo?" Perguntou com uma voz seca.

Bella ficou tão surpresa com a pergunta quanto eu ou Jake. Eu realmente pensei que ele não iria perguntar nada, não quando todas as respostas estão na minha mente.

Edward indicou Gabriel com a cabeça. Então entendi, Gabriel havia nos colocados no escudo que ele provavelmente havia copiado da minha mãe.

"Há uma semana, mas o pedido sério só foi hoje mesmo!" Respondeu Jake, mesmo sem olhá-lo eu conseguia saber que ele estava sorrindo.

"Bom, sei que não posso fazer nada a respeito, então não irei impedir o namoro de vocês, porém a partir de hoje vamos ter novas regras nessa casa!" Edward parecia muito mais velho quando falava desse jeito, ele realmente parecia um pai quando usava esse tom de voz.

"Primeiro: Isso não é bem uma regra é mais um pedido, por favor tentem manter suas mentes limpas perto de mim, pois não sou tão controlado quanto todos pensam, Segundo: Você poderá continuar vindo aqui Jacob, mas o horário de visita vai ser até as nove e meia, Terce..."

Antes que ele terminasse minha mãe começou a falar:

"Ah, Edward vamos agir corretamente, você podia ficar até as dez e meia em casa quando namorávamos, e olha que você nem obedecia isso! Então, Jake você pode ficar até as dez e meia, e o mesmo vale pra você Renesmee, quero você em casa as dez e meia todo dia, nos finais de semana as onze e meia!" Terminou Bella, parecendo mais uma tia do que uma mãe super protetora .

"Certo, certo..." Respondi rapidamente, uma mania que havia pegado com Jake.

"Jacob?" Perguntou Edward.

"Como quiser sogrinho!" Edward respirou fundo e segurou firmemente a mão de minha mãe.

"Então, já que eu estou viva e o Jake também, a gente vai pra La Push." Ambos assistiram, antes de me virar olhei para Gabriel.

"_Quero conversar com você depois!"_ Falei mentalmente.

Estamos sentados no chão da sala da casa de Jake, ele estava com as costas encostadas no sofá e eu estava sentada entre suas pernas.

"Não foi tão ruim, eu nem fui xingado!" Jake disse.

"Ainda bem!" Eu não sei porque, mas parecia que Jacob não havia gostado tanto de reação dos meus pais.

"Que nada, nem teve ação. Poxa, e eu que pensei que teria que sair no braço com Edward pra poder ficar com você! Ele me decepcionou!" Revirei os olhos, Jake era louco por uma briga, ele e Emmett tinham isso como um hobbie.

Então ninguém falou mais nada, era bom ficar assim com ele. Nós não precisávamos de palavras para poder ficarmos juntos.

Jake me abraçava por trás, seu queixo apoiado na minha cabeça. Minhas costas estavam encostadas no seu peitoral definido, eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo.

Olhei para cima e beijei seu queixo, ele sorriu. Nunca havia lhe dito isso, mas quando eu estava assim tão perto dele, parecia que nada no mundo poderia me afetar.

Jacob me olhou e beijou meus lábios, o beijo era calmo, não havia nem uma urgência nele. Era apenas isso um beijo. Coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e o fiz chegar mais perto. Jake me puxou mais contra si, suas mãos estavam dentro da minha blusa, alisando minha barriga.

E então eu ouvi um barulho estranho, a barriga de Jake estava roncando.

Soltei-me dele e curvei-me para frente rindo.

"Que foi?" Perguntou ele meio perdido.

"Seu estomago está mais preocupado com comida dó que em me beijar!" Jake revirou os olhos.

"Vamos meu lobinho, vamos procurar algo para que seu estomago fique feliz!" Falei dando risada enquanto me levantava e ia pra cozinha, Jake me seguiu.

"Desde quando você sabe cozinhar?" Perguntou encostado na parede.

"Eu sei fazer macarrão instantâneo!" Repliquei "Também sei fazer bolo de chocolate e de morango!" A única coisa humana que eu comia era doce.

Jake revirou os olhos.

Fingindo não ter visto continuei a fazer o macarrão, pelo ronco do estomago de Jacob eu teria que preparar uns 10 pacotes de macarrão. Peguei uma panela grande coloquei a água, esperei ferver e coloquei o macarrão, quando vi que já estava no ponto coloquei o tempero instantâneo.

Peguei a panela e me virei para Jake.

"Tam-ram!" Mostrei o macarrão como se fosse uma vitória muito grande.

Jake sorriu.

-

"Eu ainda não acredito que você comeu todo aquele macarrão e mais dois pacotes de biscoito!" Jake e eu estávamos indo de volta para sala.

Jake puxou o sofá cama para que nós nos deitássemos ali, Rachel comprou aquele sofá cama porque a casa estava ficando pequena pra tanta gente que ficava por lá e desde quando Billy morreu, coube a ela e a Emily cuidar dos lobisomens quileutes.

Jake se deitou e eu fiz o mesmo em seguida. Apoiei minha cabeça em seus braços e comecei a mudar o canal da TV pra ver se tinha algo de bom passando. Quando percebi que não iria conseguir nada de bom na TV me virei apoiando meu queixo no peito de Jake.

"Jake?" Ele me olhou e sorriu eu também sorri.

"Sim meu amor?" Eu amava quando ele me chamava de amor.

"Eu quero te pedir algo..." Eu adorava fazer esses tipos de joginhos com ele.

"Pode pedir, seu desejo é uma ordem!" Respondeu sorrindo.

"Me beija?" Jake revirou os olhos.

"Era isso que ia me pedir?" Perguntou ele.

"Era!" Respondi.

Ele revirou os olhos de novo -eu acho que ele pegou essa mania de mim- antes de me puxar pela cintura para poder alcançar meus lábios.

Eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se nos deixássemos levar, mas ainda assim eu não estava com medo, a melhor coisa do mundo era estar nos braços de Jacob.

Jake rolou para cima de mim. Beijávamo-nos ferozmente -me pergunto se isso nunca acabaria, todo esse desejo que sentia quando estava com ele, toda essa paixão que fervia dentro de mim, eu realmente espero que isso nuca acabe- Jake estava entre minhas pernas, que estavam presas na sua cintura, coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas pela camisa. Jake me apertou contra o chão, senti seu membro rígido contra meu quadril, seus lábios se afastaram dos meus e ele começou a sugar meu pescoço, mordendo, beijando, sugando.

"Jake!" Gemi baixo no seu ouvido.

Isso o atiçou, pois ele arrancou minha blusa, ele nunca havia me visto assim, nem de biquíni ele havia me visto. Seus beijos ficaram mais calmos, ele abaixou a alça esquerda do meu sutiã e beijo meu ombro, e fez a mesma coisa com o direito. Aos poucos ele foi beijando do meu pescoço até meu colo. Suas mãos começaram a deslizar lentamente até meus seios. Jake colocou as mãos sobre meus seios por cima do sutiã.

"Vamos Jake!" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Jake colocou as mãos no cós da minha calça, mas então eu escutei vozes, baixas, vindas de fora. Isso nos despertou daquele estado de torpor. Pulei do sofá, peguei minha blusa no chão e a coloquei de novo. Corri até o banheiro em uma velocidade vampiresca.

Estava arrumando minha cabeça quando escutei a voz de Leah, Rachel, Paul e Seth.

Sai do banheiro e fui para a sala.

"Oi gente!" Todos olharam surpresos pra mim.

"Hey, Nessie, minha garota!" Seth veio até mim com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e pelo '_minha garota'_ eu sabia que ele iria pedir algo.

"Que foi Seth, meu lobisomem?" Falei entrando na brincadeira.

"Sabe como é né? Seu namorado não me deixa ficar sossegado, enquanto ele fica por ai, deitando e rolando com você! Bem que você, minha vampirinha preferida, podia pedir pra ele me dar uma folga, não acha?" Contive a risada, e Jake nos olhava com cara de tédio.

"Jacob Black! Que historia é essa de você estar abusando do meu lobisomem?" Perguntei fingindo seriedade.

"Ah, Seth, faz o favor de calar a boca?" Seth riu e se jogou no sofá-cama"E Ness, vamos embora antes que ele corrompa o resto de você!" Jake colocou a mão na minha cintura e me arrastou até a porta.

"Tchau, Gente!"

Jake e eu corremos para a casa dos Cullen, ele disse que não poderia ficar porque tinha que falar algo com Sam.

Meus pais e Carlisle era os únicos que não estavam na pequena mansão dos Cullen, até Gabriel estava lá.

"Gabriel, posso falar com você um minuto?" Gabriel assentiu com a cabeça e saiu comigo, corri até o riacho com ele no meu calcanhar. Parei na beira do riacho e sentei, Gabriel se sentou ao meu lado e esperou pacientemente em quanto eu dobrava a parra da calça e colocar as pernas nuas na água.

"Ahn... Eu queria agradecer por aquilo lá na minha casa e pedir desculpas por todo o resto!" Falei tudo de uma vez, espero que ele tenha entendido.

"Tudo bem, Renesmee, eu entendo que você não goste de mim porque acha que sou demasiado vampiresco!" Ele entendia! Mas como?

Gabriel colocou os dedos sobre a têmpora e sorriu claro! Meus pensamentos!

"Alem de seus pensamentos, você é um livro aberto até mesmo para aqueles que não lêem sua mente, Renesmee, seu poder é mostrar os seus pensamentos para os outros, e mesmo quando não o está utilizando, você mostra para as pessoas o que pensa!" Sua voz parecia um dos arranjos que meu pai fazia no piano, e ele sorria de uma forma que fariam os anjos da capela cistina parecer gárgulas feias e monstruosas.

Gabriel sorriu de uma forma delicada e tímida. _Meu Deus, eu tenho que para de pensar essas coisas!_

"Tudo bem Renesmee, eu realmente não ligo, fico até lisonjeado!" Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e Gabriel mudou sua expressão para cauteloso.

"Eu posso?" Perguntou apontando para as minhas bochechas.

Assenti levemente.

Gabriel aproximou suas mãos do meu rosto e com as pontas dos dedos afagou minhas bochechas, então seus dedos foram contornado meus olhos, minhas sobrancelhas, meu nariz e por fim minha toque era tão suave quanto uma brisa, ele me tocava com tal delicadeza, me senti estranhamente bem, como se fosse algo normal, algo que fizesse parte de mim.

"Você é mais quente do que um humano" Gabriel sorria.

"Porque você é assim? Tão mais vampiresco do que o resto dos vampiros?" Perguntei incerta.

"Eu não sei bem, mas acho que é porque metade da minha existência eu tenha vivido com vampiros, faz apenas alguns anos que convivo com humanos, ainda estou descobrindo meus instintos humanos, entende?"

Assenti com a cabeça.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntei meio desnorteada, ele estava me deslumbrando!

"Não sei bem, quando fui transformado e onde fui transformado, não contávamos dias, mas pelos meus cálculos devo ter mais ou menos uns 1.536 anos" Ele parecia tão confortável ao falar isso, como se fosse normal ter essa idade. Acho que ele é vampiro mais velho que conheço.

"Você deve ter visto tanta coisa!"

Então sua expressão mudou, ele parecia tão humano quando usava essa expressão insegura.

"Renesmee, eu gostaria de contar-lhe algo, mas antes de tudo você precisa entender que isso não quer dizer nada, tudo bem?"

"Ta tudo bem!" Respondi meio confusa

"Você sabe o que sua mãe era pro seu pai quando ela ainda era humana?" Fiz que não com a cabeça "Pois bem, sua mãe era a _'La cantante' _do seu pai, ou seja, sangue dela cantava pra ele, esse é o nome que damos para um humano que tem o cheiro mais forte ou apelativo para nós..."

"Não estou entendo"

"Você, Renesmee, é a _'mia cantante'_!"

Tudo pareceu perde o foco. Eu senti a escuridão me engolir.

"_Renesmee! Vamos, foque sua mente na minha voz!"_ Escutei um anjo falando. _'Ai meu Deus!Eu morri!Meu pai, minha mãe, minha família, meu Jake! O que fiz?_

"Você não morreu, Renesmee!" Abri os olhos e vi Gabriel me fitando, então era dele que vinha aquela voz angelical? Eu realmente devia estar inconsciente!

"Você desmaiou!" Explicou ele.

"Uau! Nossa, é a primeira vez que desmaio, eu até pensava que não tinha essas coisas humanas como desmaio ou dor de barriga, sabe? Até que não é ruim, parece que você perdeu a memória! Muito legal!" Gabriel me olhava de um jeito estranho.

"Que foi?"

"Acho que você não recuperou a consciência ainda!" Reviro meus olhos.

Olho pro céu e vejo a lua, que horas são?Quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente?

"Vamos, está ficando tarde" Gabriel coloca a mão na minha cintura e eu tento disfarçar o quanto gosto do seu toque frio. Ele sorri sozinho, droga! Ele realmente gosta da minha mente!

"_Você é linda Renesmee!" _Eu to ficando louca ou realmente ouvi a voz dele na minha mente? É eu devo ter ficado muito tempo inconsciente! Eu devo estar louca – o que é o termo certo pra quem ouvi vozes na cabeça!

Jake não havia voltado antes das dez e meia então tive que ficar em casa assistindo TV, Gabriel estava lá comigo, não que estivéssemos conversando, ele apenas estava ali, de vez em quando ele me olhava de um jeito estranho. Edward e Bella haviam saí meia noite e pouco, estava ficando com sono.

"Melhor você ir dormir, Renesmee!" Eu não podia dizer o contrario.

"Me chame de Nessie, Gabriel!"Falei andando lentamente pro meu quarto, ele me seguia.

"Então me chame de Gabe!" Disse ele sorrindo e de novo colocando a mão na minha cintura para mi guiar.

-

Chegamos à porta e Gabriel me deixou entrar e fechou a porta me deixando sozinha no quarto

Troquei-me e deitei para dormir, ao fechar os olhos escutei uma melodia calma e ao mesmo tempo tempestuosa vindo do piano de Edward, Gabe estava tocando a minha canção de ninar.

XxXx XxX XxX

**Oiiiiie pessoas! **Ah gente obrigada pelos comentns, eles tão de mais, mesmo! Eu adoraria ficar falando asneira até o fim do dia, mas tenho que ir pro curso.

Eu simplesmente ameii esse capitulo, eu achei ele bastante envolvente!! E a Nessie flando coisa com coisa foi idéia da minha amiga biruuta, eu amei essa parte! Comente e beijos ;**


	6. Details

Uma luz estranha me fez acordar. Abri lentamente os olhos me acostumando com a claridade e me assustei.

**Estava fazendo sol!**

O sol entrava pela enorme janela do meu quarto e fazia o mesmo ficar incrivelmente claro.

Fazia quase três meses que não fazia sol em Forks. Há tanto tempo que não via minha pele brilhando. Esse pensamento me fez pular da cama e abri as janelas. O sol fez minha pele ficar mais quente do que o normal. Olhei para as minhas pernas e meus braços, eles brilhavam mais do que o normal, não tenho a mínima idéia do porque disso, mas estava adorando.

" Você ta me dando dor na vista!" Gritou uma voz muito conhecida.

Olhei pra baixo e lá estava Jake, descalço como sempre e com a camisa aberta. Com o sorriso que tanto amava no rosto.

Eu poderia simplesmente pular a sacada e abraçar ele, mas minha mãe não gostava quando eu fazia isso, ela dizia que a porta estava lá em casa para ser usada. Por isso eu corri até a porta e ao chegar lá encontrei Jake me esperando.

Corri até ele e pulei no seu colo, lhe dei um forte abraço e um beijo.

"Porque você não apareceu ontem?" Perguntei enquanto agente ia se sentar no sofá.

"Cadê o Edward e a Bella?" Nossa, eu não havia reparado que meus pais não estavam em casa.

"Na verdade, eu nem havia percebido que eles não estavam aqui!" Respondi "Mas responde, porque não apareceu ontem à noite?"

"Eu tava resolvendo umas coisas com o Sam!"

"Já resolveu?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você". Sua expressão ficou séria e meu corpo reagiu a isso me fazendo me sentar ereta.

"O que houve Jake?" Perguntei meio desesperada.

"Sam decidiu que vai parar de se transformar!" Jake abaixou os olhos por um segundo e voltou a me fitar "Ele disse que Emily já se parece mais velha do que ele, ele quer ter uma vida sossegada agora, que ficar ao lado da mulher e cuidar das crianças sem ter que ficar se preocupando com uma invasão de vampiros, ele apenas quer envelhecer ao lado da mulher que ama" Eu não estava entendendo o porque do rosto triste de Jacob.

"Mas eu não vejo mal nem um nisso, então porque você parece tão triste?" Minha voz foi apenas um sussurro, mas Jake conseguiu ouvir. Ele desviou os olhos para a luz do sol que invadia a janela da sala.

"O problema é que ele quer que eu assuma o lugar dele" Jake deu um sorriso triste "Ele quer que eu seja o Alpha!"

Eu sabia que Jake não gostava da idéia de interferir nas decisões dos outros, na verdade ele odiava isso. Ele era moralmente correto demais para fazer isso. Eu sabia que Jake seria um ótimo Alpha, porque ele era sempre tão atencioso quando se tratava da sua família lupina. Ele era quase um pai pra eles. Jake era assim, tão estranhamente perfeito.

"Porque você não diz pra ele que não quer isso? Talvez Jared possa ficar no lugar dele, Jared é tão consciente de tudo quanto Sam"

"Eu falei pro Sam que eu não quero isso, ele falou que entende, mas que era pra eu pensar sobre o assunto, e agora eu não consigo tirar isso da cabeça". Jacob suspirou, fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e quando os abriu estava diferente "Mas vamos tentar esquecer isso, eu estou com você agora e não quero pensar em mais nada" Então surgiu aquele sorriso que brilhava mais do que o sol.

"Eu tenho uma boa idéia que como posso fazer você ficar com a mente ocupada!" Mal tive tento de respirar antes de Jacob me beijar fervorosamente.

Depois de alguns segundos eu lembrei-me que estava em casa.

"Jake, lobinho, meu pai pode ouvir!" Falei tentando me soltar de seus braços.

Jake bufou e enfim me soltou.

"Fica assim não, sorria hoje ta sol!" Brinquei vendo seu bico. Ele parecia uma criança gigante.

"Que tal, eu vou subir, tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa bem fresquinha, enquanto você vai até La Push pegar sua moto e vir me buscar pra gente passar um dia na praia?" Jake voltou a sorrir e me um selinho demorado.

"Você é a melhor namorada que eu já tive!" Falou Jake segurando meu rosto e me dando vários beijos.

"Jake, lobinho, eu sou a sua primeira namorada!" Respondi com um tom que normalmente as pessoas usam com crianças que não entende o que dizemos.

"Nessie, você tem que saber que esse negocio de 'lobinho' não é lá minha cara" Jake falou usando o mesmo tom que eu havia usado.

"Certo, certo... agora vai fazer o que eu mandei!" O puxei do sofá fazendo-o ficar em pé e fui lhe empurrando até a porta.

"Às vezes você parece seu pai, chato e mandão" Revirei os olhos e dei-lhe um beijo antes de fechar a porta.

Corri para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Não tinha muita certeza se iria nadar, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Coloquei um biquíni, bem comportadinho, azul com detalhes brancos. Uma regata verde clara, simples, um short de tecido preto e uma rasteirinha também verde. Olhei-me no espelho, estava bonita até. Escutei o barulho estrondoso da moto de Jake. _Na hora!_

Peguei minha bolsa branca e deixei um recado na geladeira avisando para meus pais que havia saído com Jake.

Sai de casa e corri até a moto, onde Jacob me esperava com um capacete cheio de adesivos na mão.

"Isso é realmente necessário?"

"Na verdade, é!" Respondeu Jake

"Eu não vou usar isso!" Retruquei cruzando os braços. Jake revirou os olhos.

"Você tem mesmo que complicar tudo, não é?" Perguntou me olhando com cara de tédio.

"Eu não vou usar isso!" Repeti.

"Certo, certo..." Dificilmente Jake não se rendia a uma discussão comigo "Mas é bom deixar bem claro pro Edward que você que não quis colocar, ok?"

"Ta bom!" Peguei o capacete e joguei no chão do jardim.

Ao me virar para sentar na moto Jake me pegou pela cintura e beijou-me.

"A propósito, você ta linda!" Falou ou me soltar, eu ri e sentei atrás dele na garupa.

Apertei meu corpo contra o seu até ficarmos o mais colado possível.

Jake foi exageradamente devagar até La Push. Chegamos à praia, que estava consideravelmente cheia pra La Push. Poderia ser apenas impressão, mas parecia que o sol brilhava mais em La Push do que em Forks.

Estendi o lençol fino que havia trago dentro da bolsa na areia e eu e Jake nos sentamos sobre ele.

"Você vai nadar?" Perguntei enquanto Jake tirava a blusa e ficava apenas com a bermuda de praia que usava.

"Só se você for, quer ir?" Olhei para o mar e para as pessoas. Havia mais gente na areia do que na água. A água parecia realmente gostosa.

"Claro, vamos?" Jake assentiu com a cabeça, levantou e me ajudou a levantar. Tirei a rasteira, a blusa e o short.

Eu decidi que como ontem havíamos passado da barreira que era minha blusa, nós agora poderíamos passar da barreira que era meu short.

Jake estava parado estático na minha frente, olhando para as minhas pernas.

_Deus, ele ta olhando pra todo o meu corpo!_

Jake respirou fundo e voltou a se mexer.

"Vamos?" Perguntou. Assenti com a cabeça, corada.

Jake pegou-me no colo como se segura um bebê e saiu correndo até a água enquanto eu gritava de alegria.

Jake, comigo no seu colo, dentro d'água.

"Idiota!" Gritei ao submergir. Jake sorriu largamente e me agarrou de novo indo mais fundo até que chegamos à parte da praia que as ondas eram apenas uma marolinha. O único problema era que a água batia no pescoço de Jacob, ou seja, não dava pé pra mim.

"Jake, aqui não dá pé pra mim!" Reclamei.

"Eu sei!" Ele soltou minhas pernas e eu enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço pra me segurar. Jacob se aproximou do meu ouvido "Isso é apenas um motivo para você ter que se agarrar em mim..."

Jake sorriu antes de capturar meus lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Ele me beijava com cuidado, de um jeito lento e até meio preguiçoso. Sua língua passou entre meus lábios e eu o apertei mais. Jacob me segurava fortemente pela cintura em baixo d'água.

"Jake, nós estamos em um lugar publico" Falei rapidamente quando nos separamos para respirar.

Jake me encarou, sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha. Ele me olhou frustrado, pois dessa vez eu estava sendo a parte consciente.

"Você está certa!" Ele começou a andar pra fora d'água comigo pendurada no seu pescoço até que consegui alcançar o chão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Era meio dia e estávamos indo pra casa de Jacob. O vento da moto fez meus cabelos secarem por completo, mas o maior problema era as minhas roupas que estavam molhadas. Jake e eu fomos diretos para o quintal, onde havia um chuveiro.

Tirei a roupa molhada e estendi no varal da casa e entrei em baixo d'água. Tentei deixa meu cabelo o mais limpo possível, o que deu tempo de Jake entrar em casa e pegar uns salgadinhos pra ele comer.

Ele se sentou na cadeira de praia que havia no quintal e eu fiz o mesmo com a outra.

"Onde estão os outros?" Jake colocou na boca o restante do salgadinho e engoliu antes de responder.

"Foram mergulhar do penhasco" Eu sabia que minha vez minha mãe havia pulado de um penhasco aqui em La Push.

Levantei-me e sentei no colo de Jake, o que o fez olhar-me desconfiado.

"Jake, meu lobinho..."

"Ness, essa historia de 'lobinho' é broxante, sabia?" Eu sabia bem o que significava a palavra 'broxante' e mesmo assim não me assustei com o palavreado dele, eu gostava quando ele falava coisas tão fora do que eu estou acostumada a ouvir, fora daquelas palavras formais que cresci ouvindo.

Então continuei.

"Vamos pular do penhasco também?" Jake revirou os olhos e me arrumou em seu colo.

"Não mesmo!"

"Por favor?"

"Não!"

Como eu odiava a forma que Jake era super-protetor em relação a mim.

"Vamos então só ver eles?"

"Tá bom, tá bom..." Resmungou ele vendo meu bico.

Jake me emprestou uma blusa velha sua. De quando ele tinha um tamanho normal. Ela ficara um palmo a cima do meu joelho e era toda branca.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já estávamos chegando a onde todos estavam. Eu estava extremamente desconsertada por estar usando a blusa de Jake, mas o que podia fazer eu se a roupa tava toda molhada?

"Jake eu vou tirar sua blusa!" Avisei em quanto o fazia.

Jacob bufou e ficou quieto. Sabia que essa discussão eu ganharia.

Jake estacionou e saímos do carro. Ele falou que era melhor vir de carro, então viemos com seu Rabbit.

Todos estavam lá, todos mesmo. Todo o bando de Sam e o próprio Sam, todo o bando de Jake, e as suas imprints, Kim, Emily, Collin com sua Katrina e Brady com sua Marie, a única que não estava lá era a pequena Claire, mas ainda assim Quil estava lá, conversando animadamente com Embry. Parecia uma reunião do bando, na verdade, parecia o encontro de uma família, uma grande e estranha família, eu me senti bem, e ao ver Kim, Emily Quil, Seth e Embry sorrirem a me ver, eu me senti parte daquela família, o que me fez sorrir.

Nós demos um oi geral e Kim veio me cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto.

"Adorei seu biquíni!" Disse ela sorrindo e percebi que não era a única usando apenas roupas de banho. Todos os homens estavam apenas de bermuda, Leah usava um biquíni todo preto e a parte de baixo parecia um short, eu tinha que admitir, ela parecia uma modelo com aquele corpo perfeito e a altura tão fora do normal, Kim estava realmente usando um short, era azul e estava sem blusa, usando apenas a parte de cima de um biquíni vermelho, Katrina, Marie e Emily, igual a mim e a Leah, estavam apenas com roupas de banho, preto, azul e rosa, simultaneamente.

"Obrigada!" Respondi sorrindo. Ela se afastou e foi ficar ao lado de Jared, que passou a mão pela sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

"Vai pular Jake?" Perguntou Sam,

"Não sei..." Respondeu ele evasivo.

"E você Nessie?" Katrina perguntou, e olhando atentamente vi que ela e Marie estavam com cabelos molhados e presos, ambos, com uma caneta fazendo um coque.

"Vocês pularam?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Sim, mas só porque o Collin e o Brady pularam com a gente!" Respondeu Katrina.

Agora que eu queria pular.

Virei-me e fiquei frente à Jake.

"Jake, me deixa mergulhar?" Tentei ser o mais persuasiva possível.

"Não mesmo!" Pelo visto 'não' era a palavra do dia.

Coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e lhe dei um selinho.

"Por favor?" Jake me olhou e suspirou.

"Não!"

"Jake..." Chamei manhosa.

"Isso não vai funcionar!" Retrucou ele.

Soltei-me dele e sai andando em direção a ponta do penhasco.

"Bom, eu não preciso da sua aprovação..." O ouvi andando em minha direção.

Ele deu a volta e ficou na minha frente.

"Você não vai fazer isso!" Falou sério.

"Eu sou mais capaz de sobreviver dentro d'água do que qualquer um aqui, você sabe que consigo ficar até 50 minutos sem respirar, não sabe?" Dei a volta e seu corpo e continuei andando. O ouvi bufar. _Havia ganhado outra!_

Ele me segurou por trás.

"Tudo bem!" Me virei sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo rápido.

"Cuidado!" Assenti com a cabeça.

Soltei-me dele e voltei a ficar frente a frente com a ponta, estava a apenas a uns dez passos.

"Ti vejo lá em baixo, meu lobinho!"

Então corri em uma velocidade nada humana. Ouvi todos gargalharem de Jake antes de submergir na água salgada.

Comecei a nadar para mais fundo, até chegar em uma rocha gingante, parecia uma caverna submergida. Todos os peixes haviam nadado para longe no momento que entrei na água, então só havia o barulho do meu corpo chacoalhando a água.

Não sei a certo quanto a quanto tempo estava sem respirar, mas ainda não sentia necessidade de fazê-lo. O barulho de algo entrando na água me fez despertar. Comecei a andar de volta para superfície. Jake estava nadando para baixo enquanto eu nadava para cima. Peguei seu corpo e o puxei para voltar comigo.

"Você é louca?" Gritou ele irritado.

"Porque você tá gritando comigo?" Gritei de volta.

"Porque você é idiota!" Gritou ele.

Virei-me e nadei de volta pra areia o mais rápido possível. Eu estava irritada, na verdade, muito irritada. Cheguei à areia, estava muito longe da onde às pessoas estavam, era deserto o lugar onde sai. Do meu lado direito estava à enorme rocha que formava o penhasco da onde havia pulado.

Antes que pudesse correr, Jake segurou meu braço, ele era mais forte do que eu. Ele andou até ficar frente a mim.

"O que foi? Vai perde seu tempo com essa idiota?" Jake me olhou e subitamente me abraçou. Eu não retribui.

Ele soltou-me e ficou apenas segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos.

"Eu tenho em minhas mãos a coisa mais importante da minha vida, você podia cuidar dela, por favor?" Eu não queria chorar, mas foi impossível segurar as lagrimas.

"Você que é um idiota!" Gritei o abraçando.

Jake me apertou contra seu corpo seminu. Aos poucos nós fomos nos afastando, nos olhamos, e Jake me beijou ardentemente.

Eu gostava disso, de saber que ele precisava tanto que de mim quanto eu precisava dele.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, suas mãos estavam na minha cintura e eu estava louca por isso. Dei dois passos para trás, não para me soltar dele, mas para encostar na rocha. Jake desceu os beijos para meu pescoço.

"Você está salgada" Sussurrou no meu ouvido para logo após morde o lóbulo dela.

Jake mordeu ferozmente meu pescoço, o que me fez soltar um gemido. Não porque havia doido, mas porque eu havia gostado – até demais.

_Bom, agora, é a minha vez!_

Aos poucos fui me afastando de Jacob, até poder beijá-lo. Desci meus beijos para seu pescoço e passei meus dentes em sua pele. Jake gemeu. "_Você esta salgado!"_ sussurrei em seu ouvido. Minhas mãos foram descendo pela suas costas até que encontraram com o cós da bermuda dele. _'Coragem, Reneesme!'_. Mordi o ombro dele e, reunindo toda a coragem que havia dentro de mim, coloquei minhas mãos sobre sua bunda. Jake tinha o corpo todo definido, pelo o que pude perceber todo o corpo mesmo.

"Ops! Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar!" Leah andava pela a areia, sorrindo de uma forma que deixava bem clara que ela não estava ligando em atrapalhar.

Jake bufou e virou para olhá-la.

"Pede pro Seth descer com o carro" Leah assentiu e continuou andando.

"Agente não vai voltar?"

"Eu não posso aparecer lá nesse estado!" Jake apontou para baixo. Havia uma enorme saliência no seu calção.

"Desculpa?" Jake sorriu a me ver corar.

"Isso é minha culpa também!" Ele deu uma longa e estrondosa gargalhada.

Ouvimos o som de um cantar de pneus.

O velho Rabbit de Jake estava parado bem próximo da gente. Seth saiu do carro e acenou para a gente antes de voltar a subir a rocha, a pé.

Jake e eu andamos até o carro e entramos. Apoiei meus os meus pés no porta-luvas e coloquei minha cabeça nos joelhos.

"Que foi Nessie?" Respirei fundo, arrumei minha postura. Eu não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Jake, você já..." Respirei fundo outra vez.

"Eu o que?"

"Você já... já... já..."_ Droga!_ Eu não conseguia terminar a frase de jeito nem um.

"Você está me assustando Nessie!" Era evidente o desespero em sua voz, mas eu não conseguia olhá-lo.

"Jake, você é virgem?" Não foi mais do que um sussurro, mas eu tinha certeza que ele havia ouvido.

Seu coração acelerou e eu vi suas mãos apertarem o volante com força. A resposta estava evidente.

"Tudo bem Jake, eu entendo!" _Droga Jake, eu não entendo merda nenhuma!_

"Não é bem assim Nessie, eu nem gostava dela."

"Quantas vezes?" Ele não se importou com a interrupção, a pergunta o fez ficar silencioso.

"Quatro, foram quatro vezes!" Ele continuou quieto.

"Sempre com a mesma?" Ele suspirou.

"Não, três diferentes" Respirei fundo de novo, e como estava difícil respirar.

"Você lembra-se delas?"

"Vagamente" Jake tirou uma das mãos do volante e a colocou sobre meu joelho.

"Eu te amo" Sussurrou ele, como se fosse à resposta para todas as perguntas, mas não era.

"Eu sei"

"Então por que você está assim?"

"Porque você não se lembrou disso quando..." Outra vez eu não consegui terminar a frase.

"Eu sei, me desculpa?" Implorou ele.

"Tudo bem, Jake, eu não posso pedir que você espere até eu ser madura o suficiente!" As nuvens estavam voltando, o sol estava começando a se esconder atrás delas.

"Não é como você imagina Nessie, eu te amo, mais do qualquer outra coisa nesse planeta, só que..."

"Eu sei, só vamos embora daqui" Ele não discutiu isso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Descia as escadas da casa de Jake. Já estava vestida com a roupa com que havia vindo. Jacob estava sentado no sofá assistindo TV. Ele acha que estou brava com ele, mas eu não estou.

Só que agora eu vi que eu não estou pronta pra subir o nível da nossa relação. Eu pensava que Jake era tão inexperiente nessa área quanto eu, mas ele não é. Ele já havia ido pra cama com três garotas, três mulheres, diferentes. Eu não me importo, muito, com o fato de ele ter ido pra cama com elas, porque eu tenho plena certeza de que ele me ama, o que é o bastante, mas isso não o muda o fato dele ter feito o que fez com mulheres diferentes. Ele pode me amar, mas eu não sei o que ele sente por elas. E isso é uma duvida grande de mais pra mim.

"Por favor, Nessie, não me deixa assim!" Andei até o sofá que ele estava sentado, fiquei frente a ele e o beijei.

Aos poucos enquanto o beijava eu sentei em seu colo.

"Você não está brava comigo?" Perguntou assustado.

Beijei sua jugular.

"Não"

Ele soltou um suspiro de alivio.

"Então porque você tá com essa cara estranha?"

"Jake, por favor, fica quieto!" Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Encostei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e fechei os olhos. As batidas ritmadas de seu coração fizeram com que eu sentisse uma calma fora do comum. Eu beijei seu pescoço diversas vezes.

Passei meus braços e me apertei fortemente contra seu corpo. As lágrimas começaram a correr rapidamente pelo o meu rosto.

"O que aconteceu Nessie?" Perguntou Jake exasperado.

"Abraça-me!" Implorei. Ele o fez me abraçou com a mesma urgência com que eu o abraçava.

"Por favor, por favor, nunca me deixa!" Implorei outra vez "Diz que me ama, diz que você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu necessito de você, por favor!" Eu precisava ouvir isso, mesmo que fosse mentira, eu só queria que ele dissesse.

Jake beijou minha cabeça, minha bochecha, minha têmpora, meu nariz, para então beijar meus lábios. Eu entendi a mensagem, ele me beijava de uma forma que não precisava das palavras.

Suas mãos estavam em meus cabelos e as minhas nos seus. Lentamente nos separamos e eu voltei a colocar a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço e fiquei ouvindo as batidas rápidas do seu coração, e de tempo em tempo o beijava no pescoço.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meus olhos se abriam lentamente. Eu estava deitada. No quarto de Jake. _Deus!_ Eu estava deitada no quarto de Jake, com ele. E ele estava usando somente uma bermuda – ele não gostava de usar blusa. Eu estava deitada em seu peito e nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas, eu sentia o calor das mãos de Jake aquecendo minhas costas onde ele encostava-se à minha pele. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 08:26 PM.

Eu queria continuar deitada com Jake, mas eu estava com sede.

Subi aos poucos para alcançar a boca de Jake e o beijei. Ele acordou lentamente e quando se deu conta que estava sendo beijado, correspondeu.

"Eu não ligaria se acordasse assim todo o dia" Falou ao separar nossos lábios.

Eu sorri e voltei a beijá-lo. Jake tentou me puxar para cima, e sua mão esquerda estava em cima da minha bunda, pois quando eu subi para conseguir beijá-lo sua mão havia escorregado.

Resolvi brincar com ele.

"Jake..." Ele me olhou interrogativo "Sua mão está na minha bunda" Ele arregalou os olhos "Tô brincando!" Então ele respirou aliviado.

Escutei o barulho da porta da entrada da casa se abrindo e pessoas entrando. Eram seis no total. Eu reconheci o cheiro de Seth, Leah, Paul, Rachel e Quil, mas havia mais alguém que eu não conhecia.

"Eles estão dormindo" Falou Quil.

"Pelo visto a monstrinha não é tão pequena assim, não é?" Eu podia sentir o sangue subindo a minha cabeça.

"Qual é Leah!" Falou Seth.

"Eles só estão dormindo" Completou Rachel.

"Eu só estou dizendo que normalmente as pessoas dormem porque estão cansados, o que teriam feito eles para ficarem cansados?" Retrucou a cachorra.

"Vocês estão falando do Jacob e quem?" Perguntou uma menina com uma voz fininha.

"Dele e da namorada dele... Você já vai conhecê-la!" Respondeu Seth.

"Quem é a garota?" Perguntei para Jake.

"A namorada do Seth"

"Ela sabe de tudo?"

"Não, ela é a namorada dele, não a sua _imprinting_" Eu me levantei e Jake fez o mesmo.

Descemos as escadas de vagar.

A garota, namorada do Seth, estava sentada no sofá e ele estava em pé. Não deu para vê-la muito bem, mas pude perceber que ela tinha o cabelo azeitonado e a pele meio vermelha dos quileutes.

"Oi gente!" Falei sorrindo. Jake ficou atrás de mim e enlaçou minha cintura com seus braços.

"Oi Nessie!" Falaram Seth, Rachel e Quil, Paul acenou com a mão, a sua boca estava cheia do que pareciam ser biscoitos.

"Dormiu bem?" Perguntou Leah.

"Melhor do que você possa imaginar!" Retruquei usando o mesmo tom que ela.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a conversar com Paul.

Soltei-me de Jake e fui para a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Não saciava como o sangue, mas daria para o gasto. Jake ficou na sala conversando com Rachel e com a namorada de Seth.

"Como ela se chama?" Perguntei ao ver Seth entrando na cozinha.

"Knara!" Respondeu ele encostando-se à bancada da pia.

"Ela é bonita!" Menti. Eu mal havia visto-a.

"Eu sei, mas ela não é o que eu preciso!" Seth deu um suspiro e pegou minha mão.

"Mas é bom ter alguém mesmo assim" Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu sei, e meu... Ela é demais! E eu a amo, mas eu queria que _'aquilo'_ acontecesse! Ela é o que eu quero, no momento, mas não é o que eu preciso para viver, entende? Não é como é com você e com o Jake, por mais que eu queira..." Seth abaixou a cabeça. Eu o abracei e ele retribuiu.

"Você vai encontrá-la!" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Continuei abraçando-o.

"Oh! Desculpem-me!" Me separei de Seth e dei de cara com a garota d Seth, Knara.

"Amor, essa é a Nessie, minha amiga, e a namorada do Jake" Ela sorriu para mim, e agora eu podia ver, ela era realmente bonita, ela tinha o rosto todo fora de simetria, mas quando você a olhava sem se focar em cada parte ela era linda.

"Knara, é um prazer!" Ela ofereceu-me a mão e eu a apertei com cuidado.

"Nessie, igualmente!" Ela jogou o cabelo, deixando a mostra se perfil aquilino.

Seth saiu do meu lado e a pegou pela cintura.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" Perguntou ele a olhando. O jeito com que ele falou aquilo, com todo aquele carinho me mostrou que ele realmente a amava.

Sai de fininho da cozinha e os deixei as sós.

Jake estava na ponta da escada falando algo com Paul e com Leah, Rachel devia ter subido, pois não estava lá. Então me sentei no sofá ao lado de Quil.

"E ai Nessie? Beleza?"

"Tudo de boa, e você?" Era divertido conversar com Quil, ele sempre usava gírias e eu sempre o imitava.

"Suave... Como ta a Bella?"

"Bem..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eram exatamente 10 horas quando voltei para casa, chegando lá 10h26min. Jake me deixou na porta de casa com um beijo na testa e uma promessa e voltar amanhã.

Edward estava lendo um livro em voz alta e Bella estava encostada no seu peito de olhos fechados apenas ouvindo.

"Como foi o dia, meu anjo?" Perguntou minha mãe.

Contei a parte legal do dia e mentalmente eu contei de um a mil, para que meu pai não soubesse de nada que não fosse da sua conta.

Já estava deitada quando ouço Edward batendo na porta do meu quarto.

"Entra pai!" Ele abriu a porta e entrou sem fazer barulho algum.

Ele se sentou na minha cama e eu fiz o mesmo. Edward respirou fundo.

"Isso pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas eu quero te pedir algo que o pai da sua mãe pediu para ela antes de nos casarmos..." Ele parou me olhou nos olhos e eu vi que era realmente sério.

"Antes eu quero que você prometa que vai fazer isso"

"Por favor, pai..."

"Eu juro que não é nada impossível ou difícil" Foi minha vez de respirar fundo.

"Eu prometo!" Talvez não fosse certo fazê-lo, mas eu confiava nele.

"Hoje eu percebi que o que há entre você e Jake é bem forte, apesar de prematuro... E que ele é extremamente importante para a sua felicidade, e vice e versa..." Ele segurou minha mão.

"Você promete que vai me avisar antes de fazer algo maior? Antes de fugir com ele ou algo assim? Eu não te impedir de ser feliz, eu só quero te dar um abraço e dizer quanto eu te amo antes de você ir..." Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu prometo!" Repeti, e pulei da cama para abraçá-lo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: **GENTEEE, ESSE CAPITULO FOIII UMA COISA!! EU NÃO CONSEGUIA PARAR DE ESCREVER! ERA EU SENTAR EM FRENTE AO PC QUE EU COMEÇAVA A ESCREVER, SÓ QUE O CAPITULO COMEÇOU A FICAR CONFUSO E EU TIVE QUE AJUSTAR ALGUMAS COISINHAS... MAS ENFIM ELE FICOU BOM!!

**VOTEM NA ENQUETE NO MEU PERFIL!!!!!!**

OLHA, NÃO LEVEM ISSO COMO MA AMEAÇA OU COISA DO GENERO, MAS SE VOCÊS NÃO ESCOLHEREM UM NOME COMO EU VOU FAZER O CAPITULO, COM UMA CRIANÇA SEM NOME ? E ALEM DE ESTAR ESCOLHENDO UM NOME VOCÊS VÃO ESTAR ESCOLHENDO O SEXO DA CRIANÇA, POIS NA "POLL" TEM NOMES TANTO DE MENINAS QUANTO DE MENINOS ...

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTARIOS:**

**RESPOSTA DOS COMENTS DO CAP.3**

**Debora Souza: **_Briiigada pelo elogio, eu faço o possível, eu tbm amo beijos xD._

**ThatyDel: **_HSAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS, dóoh do Jake, ele só se fodee !! Brigada pela dica ;D_

**NaithChay: **_Que bom, eu tbm adoro Nessie&Jake , é bom imaginar o que acontece depois !!_

**Cat e Dan: **_Briigada ;D_

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTARIOS DO CAP.4**

**Debora Souza: **_De vez em quando eu demoro pra postar por causa da minha mãe que me deixa de castigo sem PC. Mas agora eu vou tentar ao Maximo não demorar!!_

**Tsubame-chan: **Continuando .. Comenta *-*

**Patty Carvalho: **_Que boom ;D_

**Paula Eliza: **_Briigada!! O Gabe vai ser um grande "__**Q**__" na historia , espere e veráa . Comenta aii *-*_

**Gaabii: **_Briigada Gaabii, beiijos ;**_

**Vick Moreira Cullen: **_O Gabe é demais .. Ameei seu comentariio ._

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****: **_Ele é mesmo um Maximo !!_

**RESPOSTA DOS COMENTARIOS D CAP.5**

**Denilly Amanda: **_Poostando, comenta !!!_

**Gaabii: **_Elee é liindo neáah? Se ela não quiser ele agnte dividi oks ?? Beeijos, comenta aii *-* _

**Izabela: **_Pooostando! Brigada, eu faço o possível para ela ficar ao menos legível ! Beiijos ._

**Bruna do Carmo: **_Aaah, o Gabe .. eu também queria ele como malvado mas aii eu comecei a escrever e percebi que não consegui que ele fosse mal, mas tudo bem, pois (olha a dica) mesmo sendo bonzinho ele vai ser malvadao, Beiiijos , comenta aii *-*_

**Debora Souza: **_UASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAS – Nãoo o não vai levar um pé na bunda não... Não posso responder as perguntas pooorq iaa da muiito na cara . Brigada , comenta aii ?? Thanks *-*._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**VOTEM NA POLL !!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
